vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Carlos Seidl
Carlos Alberto Seidl (São Paulo, 17 de dezembro de 1948) é um ator, dublador e diretor de dublagem brasileiro. É notoriamente conhecido por ter emprestado no Brasil a voz para Seu Madruga (Ramón Valdés) na série Chaves. Depois de 30 anos dedicados a dublagem no Rio de Janeiro, retornou a dublar em São Paulo em 2015 e reencontrou seu amigo Nelson Machado. Seu sobrenome Seidl se pronuncia Saidel. Biografia O início Carlos Seidl começou sua carreira artística nos anos 60 no teatro, tendo feito mais de 30 peças no eixo Rio-São Paulo. Nos anos de 1977 e 1978, dentre outros trabalhos, participou do inesquecível programa infantil da extinta TV Tupi, A Ilha dos Bonecos, onde fez a voz dos personagens onça Bafafá e sapo mestre Esopo. Nos anos 80, a convite de Marcelo Gastaldi (dublador do personagem Chaves), começou a dublar o personagem do ator e comediante mexicano Ramón Valdés Seu Madruga. Também dublou em São Paulo o pai de Hay Lin no desenho W.I.T.C.H.. Crescimento na carreira Ao longo dos anos, Carlos continuou dublando e ganhando mais destaque na área de dublagem. Além do Seu Madruga, realizou outras dublagens que o tornaram conhecido, como o Pops de Johnny Bravo, o soldadinho de Toy Story, entre muitos outros. Ao mesmo tempo, seguiu trabalhando como ator, fazendo várias participações especiais em novelas da Rede Globo. Carlos redublou Seu Madruga e os personagens de Ramón Valdés na redublagem do seriado original para os DVDs da Amazonas Filmes realizada pelo estúdio paulistano Gábia. No fim de 2006, Carlos foi convidado pelo SBT para dublar novamente Seu Madruga na versão animada do seriado original. Quando a dublagem do desenho estava sendo realizada pelo estúdio Herbert Richers em suas primeiras temporadas, Carlos também servia como o diretor da dublagem do desenho naquele estúdio. Atualmente Em julho de 2012, após 28 anos Carlos anunciou que não irá mais dublar os personagens de Ramón Valdés devido a que o SBT não pagar os direitos autorais por seus trabalhos.Dublador não quer mais fazer a voz do Seu Madruga no SBT Dessa forma, seguiu dublando outros trabalhos e continuou fazendo, eventualmente, participações especiais em novelas da Rede Globo. Em 2018, Carlos foi confirmado no elenco de dublagem dos episódios inéditos de Chaves e Chapolin que estão sendo transmitidos pelo canal de Tv fechada Multishow. Trabalhos ; Como dublador *''Seu Madruga'' (Ramón Valdés), em Chaves (SBT); * Todos os personagens interpretados por Ramón Valdés em Chapolin Colorado; * Seu Madruga, nas 4 primeiras temporadas do desenho do Chaves; * Os personagens de Ramón Valdés na redublagem de Chaves, Chapolin Colorado e Clube do Chaves para DVD feita pelo estúdio Gábia; *Detetive Grimes em Kamen Rider: O Cavaleiro Dragão; * Pai do Sumo (no episodio barco dos sonhos) em Clarêncio, o Otimista; *Sergio Goyri (Ignacio Aguirre) em Sigo te Amando, Victor Izaguirre em Menina Amada Minha Thiago Piedrasanta em Rubi , Ramiro Souza em Meu Pecado, Rodrigo Gavillán em ''A Dona'' . *Alfonso Iturralde (Narciso Bravo) em A Outra e Renato Santibañes em Marimar; * Manuel Busquets (Dr. Jorge Latorre) em Café com Aroma de Mulher; *Enrique Lizalde (Abelardo Armanteros) em Maria do Bairro; *Arturo García Tenorio (Tatá) em Maria Mercedes; *Biff Tannen/Griff Tannen/Bufford "Cachorro Louco" Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson), na redublagem dos filmes De Volta Para o Futuro 2 e De Volta Para o Futuro 3; *Rafael Amador (Dr. Galícia) em A Usurpadora; *''Bobby Chicago'' (Kevin Pollak), no filme de 1999, Fim dos Dias; * Diretor Pankley em A Lenda de Frosty - O Boneco de Neve * Tywin Lannister (Charles Dance), na série Game of Thrones (2011-2014) *''Morte'' (Julian Richings), na série Supernatural (2010-2015) *''Dr. Marcus Brody'' (Denholm Elliot), nas redublagens dos filmes Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida e Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada; *Schroeder (Peanuts - versão do estúdio Maga); * Raposão (Spiff e Hércules) * Cavaleiro Branco (Mutante Rex); * Palhaço Krusty e Smithers (Os Simpsons); * Pai do Dexter (O Laboratório de Dexter); * Ratman (Amigos da Justiça - apresentado como parte de O Laboratório de Dexter); * Cientista Irado (Sheep na Cidade Grande); * Doutor Lelé (Novo Pica-Pau); *Rei Herodes, no filme animado bíblico de 1987 Jesus, o Filho de Deus; * O porco Eddie – o prefeito da fazenda Dearly –, no seriado Disney 101 Dálmatas; * Uma voz adicional das do filme de 1997 Hércules; * Chipacles, no seriado Disney Hércules; * Lionel Luthor (John Glover) em Smallville; * Pops (Johnny Bravo); * Doutor Gori (Spectreman); * Major Francis Monograma (Phineas e Ferb); * Nergal e Zeus (As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy & Mandy); * Sr. Read (Arthur); * Rei Peter (Barbie as the Island Princess); * Rick (1ª voz) (O Show de Tom e Jerry); * Doyle, em O Máskara e O Máskara em desenho; * Kojiro, em Gyaban (1ª voz, sendo substítuido por Ionei Silva); * Tao, em VR Troopers; * Comandante Sawai, em Ultraman Tiga; * Duane, em Kissyfur; * Tenente John Stillman (John Finn), em Cold Case; *Gomez Addams (Tim Curry), no filme de 1998 O Retorno da Família Addams (TV); *Thomas Andrews (Victor Garber), no filme de 1997 Titanic (VHS/TV); *Dr. Phil, no filme de 2006 Todo Mundo em Pânico 4; * C-3PO (Anthony Daniels), na 2ª dublagem de Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca e Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi; * Elgar, em Power Rangers: In Space; * O narrador de Adorável Psicose; * Tornado (Jeremy Irons), no filme de 2009 A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa 2; * Uma voz adicional das do filme épico de 1997 A Odisséia; * Comandante Karl Vasich (Chris Ellis), no filme de 2001 Planeta dos Macacos; * Sargento, na trilogia Toy Story; * Secretário do Interior em Aviões 2: Heróis do Fogo ao Resgate; * Martin de Valente; * Dr. Kelly e Donovan Grand Smith, em Ben 10; * Azmuth, em Ben 10: Força Alienígena (2ª voz), Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse; * Bellicus, em Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse; * Magistrado Labrid, em Ben 10: Força Alienígena; * Carden, Hamhock e Dynamir, em Power Rangers: Fúria da Selva; * Duque das Nozes e Josué (2ª voz), em Hora de Aventura; * General Modula, em Titã Simbiônico; * Máscara Negra (1ª voz), em Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos; *''Throttle'', em Biker Mice from Mars; * Coletor de patos, o tradutor e a 1ª voz de Gary, em Apenas um Show; * Mike Harper, em Call of Duty: Black Ops II; * Shelby Forthright, em WALL·E; * Thorny, em Vida de Inseto; * Ruivão Morgan em Piratas Pirados; * Caranguejo em Procurando Nemo; * Vampiros (2ª voz), em O Estranho Mundo de Jack; * Jay Limo em Carros; * Otis em Carros 2; * Jericho Swain, em League of Legends; * Avô (George Takei), em Supah Ninjas; * Unalaq em A Lenda de Korra; * Braga (Mark Mitchinson) em O Hobbit: A Desolação de Smaug; * Pai de Fred em Operação Big Hero e Operação Big Hero: A Série; * Horrendo em O Patinho Feio (desenho animado); * Vice-Diretor Grimes (Gary Chalk) em Scooby-Doo! O Mistério Começa; * Radek, o Contrabandista em Diablo III; *Charles Darwin em Assassin's Creed Syndicate; * Mestre Junjie em Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro; * Coronel Quintana em Pablo Escobar: O Senhor do Tráfico; * Barton Blaze em Motoqueiro Fantasma; * Dr. Miguel Villaseñor (Alvaro Cerviño) - em Carrossel (segunda voz) * Rodin em Bayonetta: Destino Sangrento * Gregório Duvivier: Versão brasileira - Porta dos Fundos * Capitão Windmark (Michael Kopsa) em Fringe (Fronteiras, no Brasil) - Episódio 19 da quarta temporada "Cartas de Trânsito" e toda a quinta temporada da referida série. *Shadow the Hedgehog e Rei dos Gogobas em Sonic Boom * Roh em Dragon Ball Super * Sr. Lin em W.I.T.C.H. *Stan Lee nos filmes da Marvel *Rei Thistle em Ben e Holly *Príncipe Achmed em Aladdin *Lou em Pocahontas *Thomas Andrews em Titanic *Coruja em Conta Vovô (episódio "A Festa no Céu") Prêmios e indicações Prêmio Yamato 2006 * indicado na categoria de Melhor Dublador de Protagonista por sua dublagem no Seu Madruga em Chaves, na redublagem do Estúdio Gábia Prêmio Yamato 2008 * ganhou na categoria de Melhor Dublador de Protagonista por sua dublagem no Seu Madruga em Chaves em Desenho Animado. * ganhou na categoria de Melhor Direção de Dublagem (juntamente como Herbert Richers Jr) por seu trabalho como diretor de dublagem em Chaves em Desenho Animado . Categoria:Nascidos na década de 40 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores teuto-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores de Toy Story Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de São Paulo (cidade)